


Who could resist?

by GhostWritesForFun



Series: Vlain Prompts [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWritesForFun/pseuds/GhostWritesForFun
Summary: The prompt was Adopt and the first thing that came to my mind was this.
Relationships: Jericho Swain/Vladimir, Vlain
Series: Vlain Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981477
Kudos: 9





	Who could resist?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Vlain Servermates ♡](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Vlain+Servermates+%E2%99%A1).



> The prompt was Adopt and the first thing that came to my mind was this.

It was rare that both Swain and Vladimir ventured out in public together; however the cover of twilight had always given a good opportunity in the past. This evening was no different, hardly any sensible person was awake at this hour, and those who were either hid inside the comfort of their own homes or found comfort within another establishment, accompanied by a few stiff drinks.  
The two didn't seem to notice anyone else, however; enraptured by their own conversations. Though as they passed an alley, the hemomancer heard a weak whimper of a small animal, and stopped in his tracks. It wasn't hard to see the creature behind the sound, a young pup barely poking it's snout out from the closed flaps of a cardboard box with the word [Free] crudely scribbled on in fading marker. Curiosity got the better of Vladimir, crouching down to open the box as Swain realized his companion was no longer following along side him. While the General turned and looked quizzically at him, Vlad's eyes remained locked onto the creature in the box for only a few moments before he carefully picked the dirty saluki puppy up, cradling it much like anyone would with an infant.

"You cannot be serious.." Swain frowned, staring directly at the animal.  
"Nor should you expect me to leave this sweet little girl out here in the elements all by herself." Vladimir stated with a slight smile, glancing down to the pup before letting out a thoughtful hum. "What should I call you..."  
"Do not /name/ it, put it down. Who knows how long it's been out here.."   
"All the more reason to take him in, Jericho. She cannot be more than a few months old, honestly I am rather surprised she's still breathing. One could call it 'Noxian tenacity' hm?" he smirked, watching his partner grimace  
"Don't." He warned, glancing at the dog again before taking a step closer to Vladimir. After what seemed like a minuet of thought, he brought his gloved hand up, extending a finger out toward the dog as if to pet it. Before he had a chance, however, the saluki wriggled within the mage's grasp, pawing at the General's hand with a happy yip.

"...." Vladimir looked at Swain's face, seeing an almost soft smile on their lips before the General caught the other's gaze; his expression flattening into an unamused yet half-hearted glare.  
"Not a word...." He stated, turning to walk back toward the Bastion. "Come. And bring Amity with you."

"Wh-!" The vampire scoffed, looking to the content pup in his arms as he followed after his partner. "Oh so /I/ couldn't name her but //you// can!? How unthoughtful of you, Jericho. I found her, I should be the one to name her!"  
This argument went on for several hours, the pair going back and forth on a few names as they bathed and fed the pup, Swain making sure to get in touch with someone to ensure that their new dog was healthy before they finally decided on the name 'Lillith'.


End file.
